tweeniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweenies Production Order
When watching Tweenies you may often notice differences in the designs and voices when watching the episodes in transmission order. This is because when the episodes are broadcast, they are shown in a different order than the order in which they were shot. This is noticeable, for example, when watching series 6 and seeing Izzles appear before her official debut in series 7. The following is a list compiled from information from a trusted source on the production order on the episodes exceeding 60. For episodes before you can easily distinguish them from each other from noticing key details. (Note this section of the page is not permanent and will change when information regarding the episodes has surfaced - also note that the tune of the clock does not determine the production order as this too is added later on) Phase 1: Earliest episodes These episodes feature only Max and the Tweenies, appearances from Judy are limited to her pushing the clock which were later edited in. Differences: The Tweenies have their early designs, the clock's look is unfinished, the story area has no shelves, Jake's voice is noticeably deeper than what it will become. # Over and Under (first episode) # Telephone # Spider # Wriggling Fingers Phase 2: Judy's arrived but she's lacking her eyelashes, the Tweenies still have their early designs, the clock's look is still unfinished, the story area still has no shelves, Jake's voice is still noticeably deeper than what it will become. # I'm Scared # I'm Too Small # It Wasn't Me # Rainbow Magic # Birthday # Rainy Day Outdoor episodes: # Ball # Spring # Lambing # Flowers Phase 3: The Tweenies still have their early designs, Judy still has no eyelashes, the clock and story area are in their final design. # Ballet (The clock in this episode lacks the drawings on the bottom) # I Am Me # Noise and Quiet # Dragon # Modelling Clay # Growing Bulbs # Caring for a Pet Phase 4: Judy's grown some eyelashes! # Tweenie Band # Mermaids # I've Lost My Train # Bad Mood # Scary # Colours # Stuck Together # Big and Small # Fairies Outdoor episodes: # Pebbles # Rockpool # Sand Phase 5: Fizz and Doodles have new looks # Sheets # Cardboard Box # Woolly Jumper Phase 6: Bella has a new look # Shiny Metal # Animal Dancers (in Song Time Bella has her old look) # Printing # Rolling (Bella has her old look for half the episode) Outdoor episodes: # Old House # Police # Canal Boat Unknown episodes: Building Blocks (half of this episode is filmed between phase 2-3, but changes to later series 1 designs) Signs (later costumes used during song) Phase 7: # Hot and Cold # Hiccups # Go Away, Bella! # Blow # I Can't Do It # Milo the Clown # Litter # Disappearing Shoes # Get Down, Doodles! # Making Up # Water # Feel It # Space # Cut Finger # Milo's Scooter Outdoor episodes: # Meadow # Leaves # Milking # Hospital Visit # Café Series 1-2 Information gathered from trusted/reliable source # Summer # Harvest # It's a Circle # 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 # In and Out # Pancakes # Oh, Oh, I'm Shrinking! # What?!? No Books! # Frosty Day # Camouflage # Corner Shop # Train Journey # Supermarket # The Fallen Star # Christmas Fairy # Santa's Little Helper # The Nativity # Christmas Eve # Pretend Friend # The Bracelet # Can't Go There # Autumn # Bridges # Streams # Jake's ill # Sleepover # Windy Day # Television # Square Things # Stones # Red Riding Hood # Fast and Slow # Old Photograph # Elves # Zoo # Bus Ride # Flying # Whistling # Old and New # Aladdin # Left Out # Wizard # Pushing # Puppet Show # Sounds # Country Road # Winter # Dinosaurs # A Walk in the Town # A Walk in the Country # Dustcart # Tweenies Sports Day # Rabbits & Elephants # Those are the Rules # It's a Secret # Mouse # Friends # Paper # Mini-Beasts # Undersea World # Fire Engine # Cliffs # Naughty Corner # Fizz's Scrapbook # Tidying Series 3-5 # Milo's Orange # Mirror, Mirror # Oodles of Doodles # Fizz's Dinosaur # Sneezing # Magic Magnets # Pirates # Eggs # Jake's Balloon # Castles # Horses # Dot to Dot # Lazy # Trumpet # Dirty Hands # Giraffes # Pot of Gold # Clapping # Practical Joking # Missing # Penguin Power # I Don't Like That # Max's Birthday # Hot Air Balloon # Seeing Red # Cool # Hairstyle # Bella's Big Surprise # Mixing Colours # Max's DIY Day # Judy's Painting # Lighthouse # Nursery Rhyme Land # I'm Magic # I'm Better Than You # I'm Shouting # That's a Bad Cough Doodles # Teddy Bear Day # Pink is Yuk a Rooney # Elephants # Copycats # It's Going Round & Round # Camping Trip # Fruit Market # Doodles the Daring # The Wall # Floating is Fabarooni # Milo's Jungle # Me First # Who Do You Love? # Judy's Guitar # Polar Bears # Milo's Odd Socks # Lifeboat # Motorboat # Cross Channel Ferry # It's a Black Day # Tweenies Grand Prix # Monster Nosh # Fierce as a Lion # We Miss Bella # Tea Party # Don't Tickle Me # Odd One Out # Mad Blows a Fuse # Dinosaur Park # Up the Mountain # What's the Magic Word? # I Just Can't Wait # Pulling # Times of the Day # Diwali # Someone Tell Bella # A Story from India # The King with Dirty Feet # Octopus # London Boats # High and Low # Invitation # Cold Wilson # Wishes # Getting Ready # Jake and the Beanstalk # Penelope Pink # Highly Strung # Little Blue Plane # Mousehole Theatre # Christmas Morning # Cheeky Monkeys # My Body # Chopsticks # Postman # Flower Shop # Jake's Dolly # Jake's Snuggly # This is Art # When I'm Older # Going Underground # Scrap Metal # Fizz is Sucking Her Thumb # Tigers # Knights # Mosaic # Chinese New Year # Thanks Milo # Useless # Telling Tales # My Special Talent # Scribbling # Snake-a-Rooney # Bananas # Funny Bella # Jake's Tantrum # Blues # Self-Portraits # Again # Man in the Moon # Glass Blowing # Pottery Present # Stained Glass # School Show # Swim # Favourite Songs # Sssh! # It's Mine # Butterfly # Jumping # Green # Grumpy Max # Night's Falling Top of the Pops Special Series 6-7 # Big Box # Sardines # Bees # Jake's Been Sick # Slug # No Shoes # Digger # No # Ciao Bella # Restaurant # Dog's Home # Keep Out # Pinching # Snow # Max's Stiff Neck # Leaky Beanbag # Pyjama Time # Careful, Don't Be Clumsy # Blade of Grass # I Hate It # A Walk in the Woods # Watermill # Videotape # Desert # Cut # Milo's Rocket # No Words # Neighbours # Pigs # Go To Sleep Fizz # Arrows # Coaches & Carriages # Donkey Village # Steam Train # Stripes # Car Journey # Milo's Sweets # All At Sea # Spots # Checks # Highlands and Islands # What Makes Winter? # Wings # Ants # Hanukkah # Jake's Mountain # Bats # What Makes Spring? # What Makes Summer? # Crocodile Tears # Cranes # King of the Castle # Whales # Oh, I Forgot! # Don't Go Max # Up and Away # Say Cheese # Car Boot Sale # New Arrival # Big Brave Jake # Doodles is Strange # Honest Doodles # Coming or Going # Decorating # What a Day # Muddle Day # Tom Thumb # Max and Manx # Looking for Fairies # What's in the Box? # Blaming the Wrong Person # The Five Wishes # Lost Your Smile! # Percussion # Strings # Woodwind # Light and Heavy # Brass # Orchestra # Circus # In Between # The Present # White Christmas # Playing Together # Champions! # The Name Game # Handyman Milo # Who Can Help? # I Want One if Bella Has One # Searching for Santa # Slippery Slopes # Fizz's Surprise # Welcome Baby # Feeling Let Down # Prickly Fizz # Big Sister # Oh, My Hair! # It's the Thought that Counts # Let's Be Each other # Dancing Feet # One to Win # Milo Wants to Know # Moving House # No Kissing # Goats and Trolls # Why Do People Do Bad Things? # Imaginary Pets # Being Really Old # Brushes # The Giant's Breakfast # Which Way to Turn? # Kangaroos # Something New # Teamwork # Vegetables are Fun # Opera # Listen # Mixed Up Animals # Swapsies # Prairie Dogs # Clock Shock! # Off to the Sun # Happy Holiday # Carnival Time # Invisible # Izzles isn't Bouncy Anymore # Wedding Day # Gimme Five # Home Again # Wedding Party Category:Tweenies Episodes